When the Padawan is not well
by kikkie
Summary: A small comedy story in the world of star wars. Please no bad comments, and yes I know, sh**y Summary.


_**WARNING: This fanfic story revolves around the menstruation cycle, AKA a period. If you find this offence, please do not read because I do not want to offend anyone. I am a girl and I know the pain so plz no bad comments about me being a boy and I wrote this to insult females. (I am an African-American female if you didn't figure it out yet by some of my other stories). Again, if you do not like the idea of the Menstruation cycle being made fun, PLEASE DO NOT READ!**_

 _ **(Read the top before continuing….you're okay with it? Okay, please review and I hope you enjoy it!)**_

"THAT IS IT!" Anakin shouted on the top of his lungs. "I can't take it anymore SNIPS! I DEMAND YOU STOP YOUR PERIOD AT ONCE!" Anakin shouted as he threw a box of feminates at his ill Padawan. The two had just came from a mission that involved trying to capture the great grievous but utterly failed. How? Ahsoka got her period for the first time on the ship, had to leave, without her help the four legged robot escaped, but that is not why Anakin is upset. He is upset because being Ahsoka Master he was responsible for her well-being, in other words, he had to go to the nearest planet pharmacy and buy her some pads, which I may add was humiliating for the young man.

"Yes master, let me turn my period button off." Ahsoka says as she walks to the bathroom of her cabin. Anakin groans in annoyance.

"No other female Jedi has had this problem before!" Anakin says as he takes a seat on Ahsoka bed.

"Well great for them!" Ahsoka responded. "By the way, I had an accident on the bed so I suggest not sitting there!" Ahsoka says, Anakin looks down at where he was sitting and gasped when he saw the white sheet cover stained with red liquids. Anakin jumps off her bed.

"That's nasty snips!" Anakin shouted but he did not receive an answer from his padawan, instead he heard cries echoing from the bathroom.

(The next day)

After the failed mission and Ahsoka…illness, Anakin and Ahsoka went straight back to the Jedi Temple to submit their reports, after that they decided to get something to eat. So they head to the cafeteria for some food. Anakin got a sandwich, Ahsoka got a tray filled with food to the point it looked like a mini buffet was on her plate.

"Snips…you okay?" Anakin asked the young girl as she pit into her red meaty dish.

"Of course I am master, why, do I look fat?" Ahsoka asked as she looks down at her clothes. Anakin shakes his head no.

"No! It's just, you're eating a lot of food…"Anakin muttered the last part, hoping Ahsoka did not hear him, but she did, and her response was not pretty.

"Oh, I can't eat now!? You are calling me fat! Are you saying I am a fat pig now!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"No snips I-SHUT UP!" Ahsoka shouted at Anakin, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, including Anakin Master Obi-wan Kenobi.

"I can't stay skinny forever!" Ahsoka shouted, five seconds later she started to cry. Anakin put his right hand over his mouth and sigh as he looks down. "I'm a fat pig!" Ahsoka shouted right before she got up from her seat and ran out the area. Anakin looks to the ground for a few minutes until everyone attention was back in their own business.

"What was that about?" A voice asked Anakin, he looks up to Obi-wan crossing his arms in shame.

"My padawan is menstruating for the first time." Anakin says. "Please kill me."

"It's not that simple Anakin." Obi-wan says as he takes a seat in front of Anakin. "Luckily for you Togrutas Periods only last a day in a year, tomorrow she will be back to normal."

"Why only one day in a year?" Anakin asked. "Why not ever month for three days?" Anakin asked, he was after all married, so he had to know a thing or two about the female body. Obi-wan stares was about to answer Anakin question when he realized himself that he did not know the answer. But he knew someone who did, so the two men make their way to Jedi Master Shaak-Ti room to ask her a few questions about the female Togruta body.

"Oh, it's simple, all of our harmonies are gathering up." Shaak-ti says, making Anakin look at her confusingly. Shaak-ti sighs. "This is why I wanted Ahsoka to be my padawan." Shaak-ti muttered, making Anakin look at her funny.

"What?' Anakin asked.

"Sit down, let me explain." Shaak-ti tells the two. One the two took their seats Shaak-ti started to explain. "We togrutas do not PRODUCE the same amount of harmonies that every other species does. In fact we produce 85% less of that of a human. Because of this our bodies become tend to not…grow or get the nutrients it needs, that's why we are orange." Shaak-ti smiles and giggles. "Okay that last part was a lie. BUT, everything before that was the truth. Now when we female have our period, that all changes. Our body forces itself to make more harmonies so that we can survive that one day of pain."

"Pain?" Anakin asked

"Oh yes, when our periods happen a lot of bad things happen as well. You see for my first time I was all over the place! I kept losing control of the force, I kept eating large amounts of food, I kept have FAKE VISIONS, I-fake vision?" Anakin cuts Shaak-ti off.

"Yes, fake vision, Fake Vision is a vision that was MEANT to happen but it never did because a small action changed everything. You see the world runs on the butterfly affect, every small we take can lead to many different ends."

"Do other Jedi see these visions?"

"No, only Ahsoka and I, but that is because our bodies produces that much harmonies to the point that the ability to control the force goes over board and we activate some abilities that we shouldn't use." Shaak-ti says. "Is there anything else gently men?"

"No…I think we are fine." Anakin says as he stood up from his seat and walks over of Shaak-ti room. He walks through the long dark hallway till he was in front of Ahsoka door. He knocks on the door a couple of times but he did not get an answer. It was after a few seconds of knocking he decided to come in (Being her master he had a spare key to her room). When he entered he saw Ahsoka sleeping. He gently smiles and walks over to her before gently putting his hand on her forehead, he then gently throws the covered over her body as she slept. After that, he leans down to her ear to say:

"I am sorry I was being a dick…I didn't know you were having all this pain. I am sorry snips. **Next time though, wouldn't hurt to give me a warning**." Anakin said, he then leaves the room and his padawan alone.

(Next year)

Anakin and Ahsoka was in the cafeteria eating breakfast when all of a sudden, Ahsoka eyes widen and she looks at the closet Stormtrooper near her. She jumps up from her seat them makes her way over to the trooper, took his loud speaker, and then shouted:

" **ATTENTION EVERYONE, MY PERIOD IS COMING! TAKE PROTECTION COVER NOW, and May the force be with you!"** Ahsoka said, she then makes the peace sign with her middle and index finger before dropping the loud speaker, and then walks out the lunch room. Anakin puts both his hand on his face as everyone in the lunch room looks at him. Obi-wan, who was sitting next to him, opens his mouth to say:

"You do realize Master Plo-koon and Master Shaak-Ti are going to kill you after this?"

"Ugh!" Anakin moaned.


End file.
